Stephanie (Comic Series)
Stephanie is a character first encountered in Issue 176 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Commonwealth. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Stephanie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She likely had a job associated with technology or engineering. Post-Apocalypse Ohio At some point, Stephanie joined the Commonwealth and became a radio operator. Call To Arms Stephanie had been working on her radio for months, and was quite surprised to hear someone finally respond. The man introduced his name as Eugene, and Stephanie quickly layed some ground rules, stating that she will only talk to Eugene and no on else. They begin to talk to each other daily as they attempt to build trust between each other. Eugene tells her about the Whisperer conflict and the upcoming war. He tells her how Alpha marked the border and that she killed Rosita, his wife. Stephanie is shocked and offers her condolences, and out of sympathy, trust and courtesy she tells him her name. The Whisperer War Stephanie and Eugene continue to talk. Eugene tells her that Alexandria is preparing for war. Stephanie believes that her community are past the days of violence and have no problems where they live. They both wish for eventual peace in this world. Eugene admits that he trusts her and reveals the location of Alexandria; Washington D.C. Stephanie, who still doesn't fully trust Eugene yet reluctantly says that she and her group are in Ohio, then warns him that they "better not be evil". A Certain Doom Stephanie is heard through the radio asking if Eugene is still there, but a stranger answers much to her surprise. She doesn't respond to him after that. Lines We Cross Stephanie and Eugene make contact again. At first she is mad because a random man answered her, breaking their agreement. Eugene apologises, but says that the man told Alexandria's leader, Rick, about the radio, and now he wants to talk with her. Stephanie reluctantly agrees to talk to Rick. They discuss forming routes to each others communities, and maybe meeting up at a place nearby to discuss trade. After talking with him for a while, they come to an agreement for both communities to meet at a train yard near her community. New World Order Due to her status, Stephanie was not allowed to meet Eugene at the agreed place. Instead, Lance and a group of soldiers accompanying him, were sent to meet up with the group. As Eugene and company are lead into the Commonwealth Stephanie spots Eugene and attempts to speak to him, but is stopped by Lance. He doesn't allow her or Eugene to speak to each other. After Eugenes group is cleared to stay at the Commonwealth, Stephanie is allowed to talk to them. She tells them more about the Commonwealth and continues to build a relationship with Eugene. The Rotten Core Eugene takes Stephanie to an abandoned railroad track, telling her that one day he wants the trains to start working again, so they can travel between communities quickly and easily. Stephanie kisses Eugene, starting a romantic relationship between each other. The next morning, Eugene catches Stephanie repinning her wig. He asks why she has a wig, saying that he likes her without it. "I don't do it for you" Stephanie responds. Rest In Peace Stephanie continues to help Eugene work on the train. Eventually a herd comes their way. Eugene helps her escape and they make their way back to Commonwealth to warn Mercer and Rick that the herd is heading their way. Stephanie presumably worked on the railroad construction with Eugene, but unfortunately died of unknown causes before its completion. Death ;Killed By *Unknown Causes At some point after Rick's death, Stephanie died, possibly succumbing to some sort of illness. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stephanie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Eugene Porter Eugene is the first person Stephanie encountered through the radio in Issue 151 after a long time. After they weren't trusting each other at first they he told her about their fight with the Whisperers, Rosita etc. and they told each other their settlements. The two continue to bond after Eugene arrives at the Commonwealth and meets her in person, eventually starting a relationship after she kisses him. Lance Hornsby Stephanie and Lance appear to have a poor relationship. While Stephanie was authorized to use a radio, she was not authorized to speak on behalf of the Commonwealth, nor to invite people to come find the community, for this Lance is very mad at Stephanie as he doesn't allow her to speak to Eugene or anyone from the group, until they are cleared by Pamela Milton. Rick Grimes Stephanie and Rick have a neutral relationship having only spoken over radio and not in person. While she trusts Eugene it is unclear how she feels about Rick. Appearances Trivia *Stephanie is the first character in the Comic Series to be introduced in a voice only role. *In Issue 176, Stephanie is shown to be Caucasian-American, but in Issue 178, she is African-American. **In the Letter Hacks for Issue 179, Sean admits that her skin tone "was off" in Issue 176 and that she is indeed African-American. *In Issue 186, it is revealed that Stephanie wears a wig due to being insecure about her appearance. *She is the first known person to wear a wig. *She is the last character to die in the Comic Series. Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Commonwealth Category:Deceased